Dinner and Marriage
by violetXice
Summary: Tony has a long day and comes home to find Michelle in the kitchen of all places. Fluff. TonyMichelle. Please R&R. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don not own 24 or its characters blah blah blah…

_Disclaimer: I do not own 24 or its characters blah blah blah…. But if I did, season five would have started a whole different way. _

_AN: This takes place after season 4 and is pretty much just Tony and Michelle Fluff stemmed from our favorite heroines supposed lack of cooking skills. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review. _

**Dinner and Marriage**

Tony had a very long day. Michelle and Tony had begun their own security firm and worked mostly out of there home. It was very convenient, but today Tony had to deal with 4 major client meetings and unfortunately they had to be run at the clients businesses.

Michelle had been sick the past week and he had assured her he could run the meetings alone. After much debate she had relented to stay at home but she would not be resting as he had requested. She would work on their other projects and be on standby incase he needed anything.

After working with her at home, without having to worry about other employees around it was difficult spending the whole day away from her, especially when he was worried about how sick she had been.

Thinking about it made him step on the gas a little harder. Since that day at CTU they were doing great. They had worked through all the problems and were both happier than they had been in a long time.

When he pulled into their drive way he couldn't help but smile. He was home and in less than a minute he would be with her and everything that was bad about his day would disappear and nothing would matter to him, nothing but her.

He made his way to the door and quietly let himself in. What he came into was slightly surprising. He could hear music from the kitchen and the house had a spicy smell in the air.

Tony raised a quizzical brow and slowly began his way to the kitchen. It couldn't be Michelle, the woman set toast on fire, along with the house and anything in her general vicinity when attempting to cook.

The sight he stumbled upon shocked him. His wife stood at the stove humming along to the music playing from the kitchen stereo. Around her on the counters were various ingredients for what he could only assume were chicken enchiladas. She was turning browning chicken, peppers, onions, various spices, and salsa in a pan.

Tony decided to stay silent and watch his wife cook dinner. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. When did Michelle learn to cook? Or at least cook without burning down the house. She turned around to get something off the counter and caught him in the door way in her peripheral vision. She dropped the can she had been holding when she jumped and let out a small yell.

The look of pure shock and annoyance on her face when she finally turned to look at him made him laugh. She narrowed her eyes at him and then retrieved the can from the floor. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a pot and then trudged back over to the stove.

"How did you ever make it as a field agent?"

"I am not going to dignify that with a response."

He laughed somewhat nervously.

"So um what are you doing sweetheart?"

She turned to him with her eyes cast at the floor.

"Well I thought since you had a long day I would uh make dinner."

He slowly nodded his head and scratched the side of his face.

"And uh when exactly did you figure out how to cook?"

Michelle turned back to the stove and pushed around the chicken concoction.

"When we were apart I guess."

Tony continued to stare at her and didn't say anything.

"Stop staring at me. When we were separated I guess I just didn't want to go back to frozen dinners and eating out. I just found some recipes and followed them and remembered all the things you did when you made them and it just kinda worked. The more I cooked the better I got and soon I was pretty comfortable with it."

"Why didn't you tell me you could cook?"

"I just missed seeing you cooking and well your food that I just forgot about it I guess. What, are you shocked or something?"

He laughed lightly at her nervousness.

"No sweetheart I'm not shocked, on the contrary I am very impressed and happy."

"Happy? Why are you happy? Because you don't have to worry about me burning the house down?"

He laughed again and scratched the side of his face. Tony looked up at her and shifted his weight.

"I could care less if you burnt down the house, as long as you aren't in it. I'm happy because cooking is something I love. It helps me calm down and relieve stress. Now I can share it with the person I love. We can cook together; I get the chance to be with you in a new way."

Michelle turned off the burner and walked over to Tony.

"How did I ever live without you?"

"I ask myself that everyday."

He smirked at her.

"Very funny Almeida."

He laughed at the use of his last name.

"You're so cute when you're trying to be mad."

"Well since you seem to be in good spirits and playful you can finish dinner."

"But…"

"No buts mister…finish dinner, I'm gunna go get cleaned up."

He hugged his wife and kissed her lightly and watched as she walked up the stairs to get freshened up.

He walked to the stove to inspect his wife's work. He looked at the pan.

'She really figured it out.'

"So how did I do?"

He turned around and looked at his wife.

"Your perfect and I love you."

Michelle smiled up at her husband.

"I love you too."

_AN: Well that's the end I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review if you liked it please! It would be greatly greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! _

**violetXice**


End file.
